


The Bet

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas distrusts cheez whiz, Cas googles things, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, dean is oblivious, oh and two extra scoops of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loses a bet with Sam and has to call a matchmaking service. Dean ends up really liking his blind date, but Sam has a problem with her he's not sure how to explain. Dean's new girlfriend is basically Cas - but with boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Dean always did this. He’d make a bet, lose and then find a way to get out of it. Not this time.

“You lost the bet, man. You can’t welch,” Sam said, leaning against the wall of the bunker.

Cas nodded, sitting at a desk by the computer. “Yes, no welching.”

“It wasn’t a real bet,” Dean insisted, but Sam had no intention of letting this go.

“Yes it was,” Sam said.

Dean shook his head. “I’m not signing up for a matchmaking service.”

Cas swiveled on his chair toward Dean and Sam. “I’ve looked it up and what you are doing Dean could be described by the phrase ‘welching on a bet’. Interestingly, the saying does seem to have racist origins…”

Dean sighed. “Stop googling things, Cas. I hate it when you Google things.”

Sam grasped Dean’s shoulder. “Man up, Dean and call the number.”

“I hate you. _Both_ of you,” Dean grumbled, but he pulled out his phone and dialed the number on the card anyway.

###

Dean had called the matchmaker and she had set him up with someone. Cas had felt oddly irritated all night and was happy to see Dean come in the front door. Though it was late – very late. Technically more like early morning. The sun had started to come up.

Dean stumbled in, grinning like a fool and nearly tripping over his own feet. Cas hurried forward to help balance him.

“Are you drunk?” Cas asked, concerned.

Dean blinked drowsily. “Did you say something?”

“Yes.”

Dean tossed a loose arm over Cas’s shoulder. “You ever notice the stars, Cas. They’re a million miles away, they could already be gone, and yet we can see their light.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and leaned in to get a closer look at his friend. What was happening to him? “Dean, were you poisoned?”

Sam had been in the hallway the whole time, listening in. Cas didn’t understand why Sam hadn’t rushed to Dean to make sure he was okay.

 “Oh, Cas. So innocent, so young,” Dean said dreamily.

Cas crossed his arms. “I’m 40,000 years old.”

Dean sighed and did a little spin around the couch toward the hallway and the bedrooms.

“Dean?” Cas called out to him.

Dean glanced back and smiled widely. “Sam, will explain it to you.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “He got laid, and laid well, by the sound of it. And yeah, he’s probably a little drunk.”

Cas felt a strange pang in the pit of stomach. He’d just eaten a Pop Tart. How could he already be hungry again? Why was he always hungry around Dean?

###

About a week after Dean started dating the matchmaker woman, Sam was woken up by the sound of Cas outside his bedroom door.

“Sam?” Cas’s voice cracked.

Sam rubbed his eyes as he stepped into the hallway. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

“There’s a female in our kitchen,” Cas whispered.

“Charlie?” Sam asked.

“I believe it is Dean’s date from the matchmaking service.” Cas’s eyes were wide, worried. He looked like a little kid in his oversized pajamas.

Sam shook his head. “Come on, he wouldn’t just let some random woman in the bunker.”

“What is all the noise?” Charlie yawned.

Kevin popped out from the door behind her. “Yeah, guys – what’s going on?”

“There’s a girl in the kitchen,” Cas said vehemently.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. “Dean brought a hooker into the bunker?”

“I am not a prostitute.”

They all screamed or gasped in surprise. Sam nearly fell backwards.  _Great. She’d heard the talking_. Cas was right. There was a woman in the kitchen. A tall girl with dark brown hair and blue, blue eyes. She wore a blue pencil skirt and a tailored white button-up blouse.

“What’s going on?” Sam stepped past the woman into the kitchen. Cas, Kevin and Charlie followed.

Dean stood by the stove, grinning. “Everyone, this is Katie.”

The woman stood by Dean. He puts his arm around her. “Kathryn, but Dean calls me Katie.”

“Uh huh.” Something was off here.

“I like your skirt,” Charlie said.

Katie smiled. “Oh, yes well. I like your hair. It’s very… red.” Her voice was oddly stilted. Charlie’s nose wrinkled and she backed up a bit.

“So what are you guys up to today?” Sam asked.

“Dean is taking me to the theater,” Katie said promptly.

Dean smiled even wider. “Triple feature. They’re showing _Raiders, Temple of Doom, and Last Crusade._ Can you believe Katie hasn’t seen even one of the Indiana Jones movies?”

“Never would have guessed,” Sam muttered, this whole thing feeling off.

Cas leaned over to Kevin. “What’s an _Indiana Jones_?”

Kevin just blinked, looking confused.

Sam and everyone else followed Dean and Katie toward the front door.

“Well, you kids have a good time,” Sam said.

“Oh, we will,” Dean said.

Dean opened the door, put his hand on Katie’s waist. Suddenly, she paused and backed up. Katie took something off the coat rack. “I nearly forgot my coat.”

When she shrugged it over her shoulders, exactly what was off about this situation became clear. Katie was wearing a trench coat.

_Oh dear._

Dean and Katie let the door shut behind them.

Charlie’s brow furrowed as she looked at Sam. “Was it just me or?”

“It wasn’t just you,” Sam said.

“What are we talking about?” Cas asked.

“Nothing,” said Kevin.

Cas sighed, his shoulders slightly slumping. “You never tell me what we’re talking about.”

Cas was one person Sam couldn’t explain this too. Not only he talked to Dean first and they figured all this out.

###

Dean had been having some of the best weeks of his life with Katie. She was smart, funny, a little awkward, but in a cool way – and not to mention she was drop dead beautiful.

He was about to go call her again when he went to get his phone from the living room and found Sam, Kevin and Charlie all standing there, staring right at him.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. “This is comforting.”

Sam let out breath and said kindly, “Dean we want you to know we love and support you no matter what.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“We’re here for you,” Charlie added, moving so close to Dean they were nearly nose to nose.

Dean put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back. “Can you be here for me a little further away? Seriously, guys, what’s going on?”

“It’s about Katie,” Kevin said.

Dean’s face went soft. “She’s wonderful, isn’t she? I called her last night. She came right over. In like two minutes. And when I woke up, she was just watching me slee-“

“Katie is Cas!” Sam shouted, his face looking shocked he’d said that aloud.

Dean blinked. “What?”

Sam let out a breath. “Katie is Cas. She’s Cas with boobs, man.”

Dean avoided eye contact with all three of them. “What? No. That’s, that’s ridiculous. You just don’t like that – you’re jealous.” His eyes turn to Sam. “You want to, you want Katie.”

That had to be it.

“You’re in love with Cas, Dean,” Charlie said.

Dean looked scandalized, his eyes wide and mouth open. “You’re in love with Cas. And you’re, you’re, deflecting.”

“Deflecting?” She raised an eyebrow

“Yes, it’s real thing,” Dean said. “Katie…” His face fell.

“Katie what?” Sam asked.

“Katie googled it.” Dean’s hands covered his face, his stomach sinking and his heart beating faster. “Holy crap, I’m dating Cas with boobs. _Cas_ with _boobs_!”

Dean let out an unearthly moan and crumpled to the floor. He was on his knees with the forehead pressed against the carpet. _Haven’t been here in a while,_ he thought.

Kevin leaned in and whispered, “Is he gonna be?”

Sam nodded. “He’ll be fine. I’ve got it from here.”

Charlie and Kevin spared glances at Dean and then walked out of the living room bunker.

Dean stayed with his forehead pressed to the floor. “But her blue eyes, Sam – and her dark brown hair – and that trenchcoat.” He groaned. “Dammit man the things that girl can do with a trenchcoat. What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Sam said. “You’re in love.”

Dean sat up and crossed his legs. “With Katie.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean.”

Cas stepped into the living room with the laptop balanced in his arms. Dean’s whole body went rigid at the sight of him. “Did you know the first living thing in outer space was a Russian dog? But they didn’t figure out a way to get it back to earth so the dog died… it’s actually a sad story.” His face pinched together.

“Cas,” Dean said. For no reason at all, other than he liked to say his name.

“Sorry. I know. You don’t like it when I google things.” With that, Cas turned and left the room again, heading toward the kitchen.

Dean rubbed his hands over his face. What was he going to do? “Katie’s a good person. I like her.”

Sam clapped a hand on Dean’s back. “For you, Dean. Katie’s a postcard – and the real thing’s in the kitchen. Probably trying to understand the mysteries of cheez whiz.”

After all this time was Dean just gonna have to fess up? Dean gathered up his courage and walked into the kitchen, where he found Cas leaning into the open fridge, his legs and butt sticking out from behind the door. Dean couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Hey man, can I talk to you?” Dean asked.

Cas slammed the fridge shut and quickly hid his smart phone behind his back. “Yes. I’m not. I’m not doing anything.”

Dean’s head titled to the side. “Are you googling Cheez Whiz?”

Cas let out a big sigh. “You know Cheez Whiz upsets me. Why is it in the can? How does it get in the can? Is it really ‘cheese’ at all?”

Dean better just get it out before it suffocated him. “Cas, have you noticed anything unusual about Katie?”

He shrugged. “No… not really. Not aside from how me and her share a good number of characteristics. Why?”

Dean didn’t know Cas realized. “That doesn’t bother you?”

“You like me, Dean, and you like the female body. It stands to reason.”

He had to say this. He didn’t know how to say it. “I don’t want a postcard.”

Cas’s forehead wrinkled in that familiar way. “I don’t remember offering to send you a postcard.”

Dean couldn’t wait anymore. No matter how crazy and weird it was to be in love with his dude best friend. He was. “It’s not – I don’t want an imitation of you, Cas. I want the real thing.”

“Huh?”

How could he say this in a way Cas would understand?

“Can I see your phone?”

“Sure.” Cas handed Dean the phone. “What are you doing?”

Dean opened up Google and typed in a phrase.

_How to get my best friend to kiss me._

He handed the phone back to Cas, who read the screen, blinked a few times and then just raised his face to meet Dean’s. That perfect face with his small wrinkles around his eyes and chapped lips, and sporadic stubble.

“ _Dean.”_

Dean took the phone from Cas and slid it down the kitchen counter. He took Cas’s face between his hands and pressed their lips together. Cas tasted like, like, well not like a postcard. He tasted like Paris and Disney World and Costa Rica. Like everything real, like all the places Dean could ever want to go. Dean couldn’t believe he was doing this – couldn’t believe he’d waited so long to do this. Because this kiss was everything. Well not quite everything.

“Hey Cas,” Dean muttered against his friend’s lips.

“Hmm…”

“Go get your trenchcoat,” Dean pulled Cas foreward with the belt loops of his pants. “I’ve got something I want to show you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and it really, really needed to happen even though I had other things I should've been writing. Hope you enjoyed it :))


End file.
